


Act or play ?

by flower_catz



Category: Hart of Dixie, Hart of Dixie RPF
Genre: F/M, Fandom, Love, ZADE, hart of dixie - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_catz/pseuds/flower_catz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The actor’s game and the character’s personality are supposed to be two different things. But when one crosses the road of the other one, it can become something really complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act or play ?

She was going to go out, to take the air after this rough day of work on the set. Everything was going well for the show, but Rachel wasn’t that fine. In fact, she has learned, this morning, that her boyfriend, Hayden, was cheated on her. It was quiet a paradox, because she learned it from the people press. All day long, she tried to thing about something else than the talk that she would have to have with him this evening. And now the day was over, all she had to do was to go home, to see him.

“ **Hey ! Are you ok ?** ”

A voice came behind her. It was Wilson. She knew that he was suspecting her to be not as good as she pretended to be. From the three years they knew each other, they were very cloth, like brother and sister.

“ **Oh ! Yes, I’m fine, thanks !**

\- **You’re sure ? I mean, I read the press, this morning, and…**

\- **No, seriously, I’m ok. I just… I’m just really tired with work, and stress, and this… Of course it’s not good, but, that’s life and… No, I’m fine.** ”

She was lying to herself, it was so hard. And lying to Wilson too, but she knew that if she had told him that she was not ok, he would have done anything he could to make her smile, and she didn’t want him to do that. He probably had something else to do.

“ **Ok, if you say so… Anyway, you want me to drive you home ? I’m going now, so I can bring you home if you want.**

\- **No thanks, I’ve my car today, so I’ll ride myself home.** ”

And also, Rachel knew that if she was going home with Wilson, she would have to answer a lot of questions about her and Hayden, and she was not ready for that. 

“ **Ok… So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow than ?**

\- **Yes, sure.** ”

And he left. Rachel was wondering why was he like that. Usually, he was much more enjoyed, much more smiling. But anyway, it was time to go now. So she went on the parking and joined her car. Then, she drove to go home. She felt the tears in her eyes. She knew that tonight won’t be a part of fun. She parked her car outside the house, and entered her home. He was here, she knew that.

“ **Hey babe ! How are you ?**

\- **Really ? Are you seriously asking how I am ? No because, I just think you’re kidding me, right now.** ”

He was looking at her like he would have look to an E.T.

“ **What ? Wait… Let me explain… I…**

\- **No ! I don’t want any of your explanation. You screwed up. You screwed up everything. I don’t want to see you anymore, I… I thought you were the one, I thought we could marry each other; I thought we could have children but you screwed it up. I… I don’t want to see you ever again. I… You show yourself kissing that girl and all you have to say is ‘Hey babe ! How are you ?’ like, seriously ? I… I’m going. And I’ll come to pack up my things later.**

\- **Rachel wait !** ”

But she was gone. She didn’t know where to go, she didn’t know where she could sleep. Maybe to her mother’s house, but she didn’t want to bother her with that story, she didn’t want to bother anybody with it. She stood in her car for a while, thinking of who she could call to ask for some help. And then, she thought that in fact, the only person who asked for how she was going was Wilson. So she decided to go to his home, and ask for some help. She knew that his girlfriend would be there, but she liked her a lot, and so it won’t be a problem. At least, for her…


End file.
